WATCHING RWBY-MON FRONTIER
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Follow the events of the story as several members of the cast watch the story after being mysteriously teleported to a place called Earth Prime. But why are Salem and Summer watching with them?
1. Chapter 1

_***OPHANIMON: "THE FOLLOWING IS A NONPROFIT, FAN BASED CROSSOVER! DIGIMON ADVENTURE, DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02, DIGIMON TAMERS, DIGIMON FRONTIER, DIGIMON SAVERS/DATA-SQUAD, DIGIMON FUSION AND DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI ARE ALL OWNED BY AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, WiZ, BANDAI AND DIGITAL MONSTER! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! AND PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT RWBY AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND MONTY OUM!"***_

* * *

 _ **Transported To The Prime Earth!**_

* * *

In a bright flash of light, several bodies, both male and female, were dropped into a pile on the ground as they had unexpectedly been transported from wherever it is they were being transported from. Strings of cusses and phrases like 'sonnova bitch!', 'OW! MY HEAD!', and 'OH! Toe, toe, toe! OW!' were some very popular ones.

As the smoke cleared, we see now that the people who have been transported were all from the realm of the hit anime, RWBY. Among them are Ozpin, Salem, Glynda, Oobleck, Port, Ironwood, Qrow, Taiyang, Summer, Winter and Raven.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was being sent on a mission…" groaned Summer, who was fortunate enough to have landed at the top of the pile.

"What the?! SUMMER?! You're ALIVE?!" gasped the rest of the former Team STRQ.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Summer asked, genuinely confused.

Finally pulling himself out from the bottom of the pile, General James Ironwood got up and dusted himself off as he got a good look at his surroundings.

They seemed to be in some sort of ruins, and the moon was completely intact in the night sky. However, even ruins normally have moss and vegetation growing in their area. But this place was smack dab in the middle of some kind of barren wasteland. As everyone else finally got themselves out of the pile and on their feet, he voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, ignoring the fact that Summer is alive here, I think the real question is; where are we?"

"Welcome to Earth Prime." said a new voice.

One that nobody recognized.

Everyone quickly spun about and saw that there was a viewing platform of sorts being set up. It had a kitchen with all the necessary amenities, several comfy chairs, a couch, a loveseat, a VCR and giant screen plasma TV. Also a table for food and drinks. And putting the finishing touches by smoothing out a tablecloth on the table was a strange humanoid with four fingers, antennae the looked like they belong on a gastropod such as a slug or a snail, and pine green skin. But there were these odd parts on his arms, namely the biceps and triceps, that were colored a very dark red.

His pupiless black eyes held the same kind of look as a seasoned warrior, and he held himself as such as well. He was wearing a black martial arts Gi with a dark red belt and wrist guards, and these orangish-brown colored pointed shoes that looked like they were made of leather, and at the same time looked to be made out of something else.

Standing by his side and setting up the TV and VCR was a strange looking creature that must have been sentient rather than a mindless animal. It looks like a humanoid lion with orange fur, a tuft of yellow fur on its chest, armor on its head and wrists, and a small, yellow flame burning on its forehead and the end of its tail.

"Before there was thought, there was this place. One Earth with a single history, but with the coming of life on this planet came the concept of free will. And with that concept came chaos. With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice, and a second where we didn't. That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of lifeforms making billions of choices, creating infinite universes. Some so similar, you could spend a lifetime searching for any distinct differences. Others so radically different, they defy comprehension." said the green man.

"And all of the branches originate here?" Ozpin guessed.

He and the others may look relaxed, but the green man could tell that they were ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Hey, you don't become a trained warrior by leaving yourself open to attack all the time.

"Every version of reality balances precariously on this one. Singular. Earth." the green man replied as he went to bring out a cardboard box filled with VHS tapes. "It seems so different from the Earths we know. I can't imagine what series of decisions lead to this world hurdling out of its orbit. But I do know this. The source of the cataclysm is the same as it always is in every version of your reality. A lack of trust in everyone around you. Specifically, Ozpin, towards your students."

"You don't know that for-"

"Search your feelings, Ozpin. You know this to be true." the green man said, cutting off Beacon's headmaster. "Stop deluding yourself into thinking that you don't lack trust in your students. I've seen the very distant future for your world and know of many things that will lead to the destruction of Beacon, along with the deaths of so many others that could have easily been avoided, if you'd only had more trust in your students rather than only those of your inner circle or an easily corruptible military force."

The green man and his companions slowly walked down the steps towards the group and got ready for why he had brought them to this world.

"Now, listen carefully to what I have to say. I have brought you all to this place, Earth Prime, so you could view a possible future that will affect not only the outcome of a great battle that will take place in the world, but also the lives of the individuals that it closely ties in to. These five individuals from your world include Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias and a mister Lei Ren. You will watch every video tape through to the end, and you will do so without attempting to skip any. For if you do, I will know. And Coronamon here will end you if you even try to destroy the footage of this future. Isn't that right, little buddy?"

"You got that right, boss man!" replied the little fire lion, now known as Coronamon. "Well, you heard him! Get to it, ya bunch of lazy butts!"

With that, the two literally vanished in a flurry of data, leaving several people and one Grimm Witch alone in a desolate world with only each other and a TV for company.

" **WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"** yelled Salem.

"SWEAR! A LIEN GOES IN THE JAR!" shouted Summer, holding up a large, glass jar with the words 'Swear Jar' written on it.

"You still carry that thing?" Raven asked. "Because if that's the case, then here's a twenty. I have a feeling I'm going to be swearing a LOT throughout this thing."

With that, the black haired mother of Yang reached into her wallet, took out a twenty Lien card and put it in Summer's patented Swear Jar.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Ah, the old swear jar never gets old. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please be sure to vote on the poll I have posted so I can get started on the real deal. This story is more of a kind of story like RWBY Watches Death Battle, in which the chosen people here are watching videos of the story in question and reacting accordingly. I included Summer, because, meh. Why not?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Seraphimon: "THE FOLLOWING IS A NONPROFIT, FAN BASED CROSSOVER! DIGIMON ADVENTURE, DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02, DIGIMON TAMERS, DIGIMON FRONTIER, DIGIMON SAVERS/DATA-SQUAD, DIGIMON FUSION AND DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI ARE ALL OWNED BY AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, WiZ, BANDAI AND DIGITAL MONSTER! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! AND PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT RWBY AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND MONTY OUM!"***_

* * *

 _ **Episode 1: Prologue - The Adventure Begins!**_

* * *

The gathered audience for the events about to unfold decided not to think too much on what was happening and save themselves one massive headache. It'd be much easier that way. So after Salem, reluctantly, put a Lien in Summer's Swear Jar, everyone moved up to the platform where the TV and VCR were located and began to choose their seats.

Salem growled in annoyance when she saw that she was sitting next to Taiyang instead of her intended target. The silver eyed woman known as Summer Rose. She was hoping to finish her off for good this time, but now her target is sitting next to Ozpin. She needed to rectify that situation.

"Ozpin, switch seats with me!" Salem demanded.

"No way, Salem! I'm in the exit row!" Ozpin denied.

And, conveniently enough, he really was sitting next to a big door with the word 'Exit' written on it in big, bold red letters. How strange is it that there are still escape doors on a world as desolate as Earth Prime?

"That requires someone responsible in case of an emergency." Ozpin stated.

"Oh, shut your face!" Salem growled before turning to Taiyang. "You, blonde man! Switch seats with Ozpin!"

"That seat doesn't recline, and I do not do well sitting right in front of a speaker." Taiyang replied.

Getting desperate for her plan to work, Salem turned to Glynda.

"Goodwitch, will you switch with the blonde man here?" Salem asked.

"I have a name, you know." muttered Taiyang.

"Why would you want me to sit next to you, Salem?" Glynda asked.

"I don't. I want you to switch with Summer." the Grimm Witch replied.

"And sit next to OZPIN?!" Glynda asked, looking at Salem like she'd grown a second head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I do enough babysitting of my own boss as it is around Beacon on a regular daily basis."

Salem merely shrugged at that notion. From what she's heard from Cinder, the blonde woman's not wrong. So, she decided to pull out the big guns.

"Summer, switch with Taiyang, then with Ironwood and Qrow. Raven, switch with me, and Winter, switch with Glynda."

Everyone scrambled to get to their newly assigned seats while Salem smirked, thinking this plan of hers would work. Unfortunately, as she sat in her new chair, she saw that her plan backfired. She groaned in annoyance as she realized that she'd ended up sitting next to her mortal enemy.

"Oh yeah, like I'M happy about it?" Ozpin asked rhetorically.

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST POP THE FIRST TAPE IN AND START WATCHING ALREADY?" shouted Raven, doing a VERY good impression of Yang when SHE'S mad.

Not wanting to face the inevitable beatdown that would likely occur if they angered Raven any further, Winter stood up and put the first video tape into the VHS. As she sat back down, the screen lit up and showed the beginning of this possible future.

" **Guys?"**

" **Yeah, Jaune?" replied Yang.**

" **Do you guys see anything odd about this place?" the only son of the Arc family asked.**

" **You mean like… the fact that we're floating in the sky above what looks like a huge ocean with multiple islands?" guessed Sun.**

"Wait a second, they can really see the planet from above without being inside a Bullhead?" Ironwood asked incredulously.

"It appears that way, General." Winter replied.

 **It's true, though. Currently, we find Jaune Arc and Lei Ren of team JNPR, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias of team SSSN, and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY, floating above a huge ocean with plenty of islands and large land masses. No continents, however. At least, nothing that looks like a continent. But that's not the strangest thing that they could see.**

 **The strangest thing was the moon in this world. It's completely intact! A full sphere shape with no signs of devastating damage, unlike the moon in their world, which is partially broken up and has stopped rotating throughout its phases.**

 **It was amazing! None of them had ever seen any sort of place as wonderful as this! And the best part? Not a single foul creature of Grimm in sight! But this just left one question.**

Even those who had been gathered to watch this film were staring in awe at the beauty of this new world. Though, Salem was secretly thinking that it could use some darkness to block out all the light.

"Well, you gotta admire the view." Qrow said, his voice showing that he was impressed.

"This multiverse thing just never ceases to amaze me." Ozpin added.

"It's SOOOOO pretty!" gushed Summer with stars in her eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes at the behavior of her former leader, even though she too thought that this new world was beautiful. So, she took a page from her daughter's book and pulled Summer's hood over her face to snap her out of it.

"Summer, focus on the mission." Raven said.

The mother of Ruby just pouted childishly at her teammate's attitude. What's wrong with liking pretty stuff.

" **What is this beautiful place?" Ren asked.**

 **"It is a place known as Digi-World. A place where data is given sentience as a whole plethora of different lifeforms." replied a computerized voice that sounded feminine.**

 **The gang jumped a bit from being startled. That voice seemed to come out of nowhere, and yet it sounded like the person talking was literally right next to them. Our five warriors looked around in an attempt to find whoever it was that just spoke, but they couldn't find them.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" gasped Ironwood.

"SWEAR!" shouted Summer, holding up the jar.

"Not now!" Ironwood said.

" **Who's out there? Show yourself, or face the wrath of the Junior Detectives!" demanded Neptune as he put on his false mustache.**

Summer looked curious about what these 'Junior Detectives' were, but Raven and the others just gave the blue haired boy a flat look, even though he can't see it through the TV.

"Perhaps it was a bad idea to have those two go to the Vale Police Department to learn about Huntsman techniques." Ozpin admitted.

"For once, I agree with you." Salem said.

 **The voice seemed to giggle at the antics of the blue haired boy, not in the least bit intimidated. Though it did make a surprised sound when Jaune slapped Neptune upside the head and punched the false mustache off his face.**

"OW! That had to hurt!" Taiyang quipped, wincing in sympathy.

Raven also winced upon seeing that. She saw that boy actually punch one of his fellow students in the face once. It was when said target went too far with their bullying of a rabbit Faunus. The end result was a broken nose, several broken teeth, and a black eye all in one shot.

"Well, you gotta give that boy credit. He may not be the best fighter around, but he sure knows how to put a stop to insufferable nonsense like that." Qrow commented.

"And here I thought you didn't even know what the term 'insufferable' meant, considering how often you go out of your way to annoy me." Winter quipped.

Qrow sent a dry look towards Winter in response to that.

"I'm lazy and annoying, but I'm not stupid." he said.

" **ENOUGH WITH THAT JUNIOR DETECTIVE BULLSHIT ALREADY! I MEAN, FOR MONTY'S SAKE, THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL BRANCH OF POLICE OFFICERS!" Jaune yelled with anime tick marks on his head, sharp teeth and fire literally burning in his eyes. "HONESTLY! YOU TWO GO PRANCING ABOUT WITH THOSE FAKE MUSTACHES AND BADGES AND TRY TO ARREST PEOPLE FOR STUPID REASONS LIKE JUST WALKING DOWN THE SIDEWALK AND ENJOYING A SODA! WHICH YOU KNOCKED OUT OF MY HAND, BY THE WAY! I CAN'T EVEN COUNT ON MY FINGERS AND TOES HOW MANY GIRLS HAVE SLAPPED YOU AND REPORTED YOU, THINKING YOU WERE ASSAULTING THEM!"**

" **Sad thing is, he's not exactly wrong." Ren commented. "You guys tried to do the same thing to Blake when all she was doing was reading a book in the courtyard. You don't even provide any evidence for these alleged crimes."**

 **Yang scoffed and crossed her arms, shaking her head in disappointment at the antics of the monkey Faunus and his aquaphobic friend.**

" **What a couple of clucks." Yang quipped.**

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Raven said, her eyes closed as she nodded in agreement with the three children.

"I remember those two's antics all throughout this week alone. It's always such a mess to try and clean up their messes in town. It's why I had to restrict them to doing their little 'detective business' on school grounds." Ozpin stated.

"Yes, unfortunately, all that did was make it worse." Glynda said.

Ironwood massaged his temples in annoyance. He still remembers the time those two accused him of stealing jewelry, just because he went through a metal detector at the airport with his prosthetic arm and metal eyebrow. Fortunately for him, airport security let him pass without trouble, since these prosthetics are not able to be removed.

Not without the proper tools, at least.

"You really DO have the worst luck with students, Ozpin." Salem said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Meh, I've taught worse." Taiyang said.

This prompted everyone to look at the blonde teacher with raised eyebrows, wondering what could be worse than that. But they quickly shrugged it off. They really don't want to know.

 **Sun and Neptune just looked down with an anime raincloud of depression over their heads as the words of their friends sunk in. The two of them hated to admit it, but they're right. They're not policemen. They're just a couple of wannabes who do nothing but cause trouble for themselves AND others.**

 **Now, I know that Jaune, Ren and Yang didn't say that out loud, but chances are they're thinking it.**

 **"Okay, children, if you've finished picking on your friends there,"**

" **NEVER!" declared Jaune and Yang.**

"You tell that voice, kids!" encouraged Winter. "Drive those two annoying dolts up the wall with your antics, if it means getting them to straighten themselves out!"

The others looked at Winter with cautious stares, thinking she'd lost her mind. The eldest Schnee sister looked at the others and grew annoyed.

"What?" she asked.

The rest just mumbled "nothing." and turned their attention back to the show.

" **We should get to the matter at hand. Take out the Scrolls you have in your pockets, because that is where I'm speaking to you from."**

 **While they were confused, the three children knew that this was their only real way to get any answers. Each hunter took out their mobile device and saw a strange mark on the screen. It was black in color and looked like a circle with three lines like a trident going through it.**

"What's with that mark?" Taiyang asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that it will explain a critical plot point." Ironwood commented.

"Let's just hope it's a good one. The last thing I need is for this thing to end up a smut series like that book, Ninjas of Love." Qrow commented.

He got no argument from anyone.

" **I am known as Ophanimon, and I require your help, chosen warriors of the elements."**

" **Us? Why us, exactly?" Sun asked.**

 **"I call upon you, because you are the only humans and Faunus from your world who are trustworthy enough to wield the power of five of the ten Legendary Warriors of the Digital World. I'm afraid I can explain no further, children. Cherubimon and a wicked witch named Salem are after me! But worry not. All of the information you will need will be downloaded into your brains upon entering the Digital World. There, you shall also meet another who has also been chosen as a Legendary Warrior, along with seven other children who have been chosen to help save the Digital World."**

" **Wait, what?" they asked.**

"Wait, what?" the audience asked.

 **But before anything else could be explained, they were engulfed in a bright flash of light. They promptly passed out as they felt a sudden influx of information to their brains, and didn't get the chance to see their Scrolls changing into something else.**

The screen went blank as the episode ended, leaving a, so far, stunned audience. None of them really knew what to say or think at this time about what they just saw. Then again, the show has only just started. Maybe they'll learn more as they watch this future unfold.

In the meantime, Summer was getting up to get some snacks for the group. She felt like homemade cookies.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope I did a good job with the reactions in this chapter. Anyway, I'm planning on a RWBY/Star Wars The Old Republic crossover, but I'd like your opinion on something. Would you prefer if the main character was a Sith Inquisitor? Or a Sith Warrior?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Cherubimon (Good): "THE FOLLOWING IS A NONPROFIT, FAN BASED CROSSOVER! DIGIMON ADVENTURE, DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02, DIGIMON TAMERS, DIGIMON FRONTIER, DIGIMON SAVERS/DATA-SQUAD, DIGIMON FUSION AND DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI ARE ALL OWNED BY AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, WiZ, BANDAI AND DIGITAL MONSTER! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! AND PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT RWBY AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND MONTY OUM!"***_

* * *

 _ **The First of Six Spirits - Element of Fire!**_

* * *

Summer whistled a merry tune as she walked back to the sitting area with several different snacks in hand. She couldn't wait to see the rest of these videos and find out what happens in this alternative timeline, and it showed as she nearly vibrated with excitement. She quickly set the snacks and drinks, all non-alcoholic of course, on the table and sat back down while Ozpin put in the next tape.

"Alright, if nobody has anything important to say or do, let's get on with the next video." he said.

No one objected. So, Ozpin quickly switched out the previous tape for the new one, pressed the play button and got back to his seat as the screen lit up and began showing the next part of this particular history.

 **Jaune groaned as he began to wake up. His head hurt like hell, like a small army of mini Noras was running around in his skull and beating his brain with a bunch of hammers. He's only felt like this one other time, and that was when his sloth obsessed teammate was when she forced him to taste her new pancake recipe. One that involved more sugar than was needed to get diabetes.**

 **Thank Monty for Aura, am I right?**

"With an obsession with sugar like the ones Miss Rose and Miss Valkyrie have, I think the Grimm are the LEAST of Mister Arc's worries." Glynda commented.

"Hey, what's wrong with liking sugar?" Summer asked.

"Oh, trust me, there's a distinct difference between simply liking sugar and being obsessed with it." Glynda replied, adjusting her glasses.

Summer simply growled and took an angry bite out of a cookie, knowing that Glynda was referring to something known as the 'cookie incident'. Honestly, it's like they're NEVER gonna let her live it down! It's not her fault for being born with an abnormally large sweet tooth.

 **"Ugh, okay, the next time Nora dares me to eat tacos with pancakes for tortillas, I'm just gonna splat the whole plate in her face and flat out tell her no." Jaune mumbled to himself.**

"Wise decision. Miss Valkyrie really needs to get through her skull that there are certain foods that just don't go good together." Ozpin commented.

 **He sat up and shook his head to try and stop the rampage of mini Noras in his head and fully opened his eyes. What he saw was like nothing he's ever seen before.**

 **It was the most beautiful forest he's ever seen! The Forever Fall couldn't possible compete with this place, in terms of natural beauty. Nora would only be concerned about whether or not the tree sap tasted good. Honestly, that girl's metabolism's not going to last forever, you know.**

"So THAT'S where all that sap went!" exclaimed Glynda.

"Ren can testify to that. I think he had to sew her pants back together after they ripped in the back." Qrow said.

"Did that really happen?" Summer asked. "Because that would be embarrassing!"

 **Jaune looked around for a bit, a smile making its way to his lips as he took in the sight of the odd color combinations and the shapes of the trees. And the funny thing was, his hay fever isn't acting up around them! Maybe these particular trees are hypoallergenic?**

 **Pssh, yeah. Wishful thinking.**

Jaune's thoughts on hypoallergenic trees actually sparked a bit of curiosity in Ironwood. If he and the science division of the Atlas Military could make such a thing a reality, it would certainly help any Huntsmen who suffer from chronic Hay Fever.

 **But he suddenly felt something off about himself. Something that was, in his opinion, very important.**

 **"Do I dare look down at myself?"**

 **Slowly, sounding as if a creaky door was opening, Jaune looked down and was surprised to find that his clothes had been changed. Now, instead of his simple hoodie, training armor, jeans, gloves and sneakers, Jaune wore something more reminiscent to the color scheme of fire. He wore a long sleeve red V-Neck shirt under a burnt orange vest, a pair of yellow gloves, black pants that didn't feel like they'd restrict his movement, and a pair of brown combat boots with the bottom of his pant legs tucked into them. Oh, and he also has a bright yellow bandana tied around his upper left arm.**

 **The only thing about him that remained the same from his previous look was that his family sword and shield, Crocea Mors, was still strapped across his back.**

" **What the hell happened to my clothes?!" Jaune asked himself.**

"That's what I want to know!" Raven exclaimed. "He most certainly was NOT wearing that stuff in the last episode!"

"Perhaps Ophanimon did something to change his outfit?" Taiyang suggested. "I mean, that HAS to be the result of a woman's touch. Let's face it. Most of us men are clueless when it comes to things like fashion."

The other men in the group simply nodded in agreement. Except for Ozpin. Like a certain student of his, he was actually well versed in the art of good clothing. But that's a story for another time.

 **"Jaune, is that you?" asked Sun's voice.**

 **Jaune looked up into the trees and saw that he wasn't the only one who's gotten a change of attire. Sun now wore a pure white muscle shirt underneath a thick looking army green winter coat with faux fur on the hood and the sleeves ripped off, and a pair of dark green cargo pants. Like Jaune, Sun's pant legs were also tucked into a pair of boots, only Sun's wearing winter boots instead of combat boots. As per usual, Sun's tail was on display for all to see.**

"Wait a minute! That Monkey Faunus is wearing clothes that look like prototype Atlas Military Armor!" exclaimed Ironwood.

"Perhaps Ophanimon changed the clothing of every one of the students who were sent to her world." Salem suggested.

"That actually seems like the most plausible answer." Taiyang commented.

 **"Sun! You're here too?" Jaune asked in relief.**

 **"Yeah, I am." Sun replied, jumping down from the tree he was on. "I just woke up and was wearing these new threads instead of what I had before. They kind of stink though, because now nobody can see my amazing abs! But at least the coat doesn't make me feel too hot in this weather."**

 **"Look, Sun, I'd love to sit here and talk about fashion and workout routines, but I don't suppose you know where the others are, do you?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Oh, oh yeah! Right! That's actually why I'm here. The others were with me when I woke up, but you were nowhere to be found so I went on to look for you." Sun explained. "Follow me, and I'll lead you to the others."**

 **Sun immediately began hopping through the treetops as he lead Jaune to the rest of their friends. Luckily for Jaune, wearing that heavy armor and carrying Crocea Mors around almost all the time really built up his speed, so he was easily able to keep up with his monkey Faunus friend. The hard part was being able to see him amongst all the dense foliage. He may not look it, but Sun is actually a master of camouflage when he wants to be.**

"That boy would certainly do well on espionage missions if he were to really put his mind to blending in with his surroundings." Ironwood commented.

 **Jaune nearly tripped over his own two feet when Sun made a sharp turn, forcing him to try and stop on a dime and turn to follow him. So, yeah, speed he has down. Handling? Mm, not so much. Fortunately, it would seem as though the chase was over as the monkey Faunus dropped down from the trees into a clearing.**

 **"Here he is, guys. I found Jaune." Sun announced.**

 **As said Arc boy stopped in the clearing, he felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sight of his friends still being alive and well. But he noticed that all of them now had totally different outfits from what they once wore.**

 **Neptune was now decked out in a full bodysuit that most race car drivers wear when racing on those tracks you see in things like NASCAR. It's mainly blue with some electric yellow armor on the shoulders, forearms, knees and lower legs. Even his shoes seemed to be armored.**

 **Ren is pretty much wearing the same outfit he usually wears, only now he seems to have changed the color scheme. Instead of his tailcoat being green with gold trim, it's a silvery white color with very light lavender trim. Even his pants and shoes are now lavender. And to top it all off, he's got a dark blue headband tied around his forehead.**

 **And as for Yang? Well, her outfit seems to have gotten a little less revealing than it was before. Now she wore a seafoam green shirt that covered her upper body from the shoulders down, but still left her midriff exposed. Although, one might argue that the fact it's that way and has short sleeves means that it's not, necessarily, revealing. More like it's more practical for fighting. Anyway, over that, she wears a sleeveless ocean blue vest with the Japanese character for water in red on the back. She also wore a pair of jean shorts that stopped above her knees while she seemed to be wearing black stockings underneath, and her feet were covered by a pair of black hiking boots.**

"Oh, thank Monty above! I always get worried about Yang since she's always wearing such revealing clothes." Taiyang commented after sighing in relief.

"You mean, you worry that she's going to try and get a boyfriend." Raven said with a smirk.

"My little girls will NEVER start dating! And if they DO get a boyfriend, it'll be when I'm dead! And three days after. Just to make sure I'm dead." Taiyang declared with a scowl.

This declaration just made the women in the room close their eyes and shake their heads in disappointment. Taiyang is just too overprotective for his own good. But he's trying to wage a war against an enemy he just can't defeat. Time.

"I've been shown pictures of what Yang wears, Tai, and I admit that while they do show a bit more skin than I'm comfortable with, I wouldn't exactly call them revealing. I would say they're more practical for fighting." Summer commented.

"Whatever floats your root beer." Taiyang grumbled.

"Do I have to yank you by the ear again?" Summer threatened.

"No, ma'am." squeaked Taiyang.

The single men in the room, such as Ozpin and Qrow, smirked at Taiyang's fear of his second wife and silently made the universal motion for 'whipped' at him. Then again, they know for a fact that Summer's anger is nothing to sneeze at. So, they wisely kept their mouths shut.

 **The only thing that seemed to stay consistent about Jaune and his friends was the fact that they all still had their weapons. Sun with his bo-staff/nunchaku hybrid that's also a gun, Neptune has his trident, Yang has her Ember Celica, still in bracelet form, and Ren still has his two magnum pistols that double as short swords. The same could be said for Jaune and Crocea Mors.**

"At least they're not unarmed in this new world." Salem commented.

Though she was only glad about this because now she could study these students and their combat abilities in real life rather than just through a viewing mirror. Now, she'll be able to find the weaknesses of Ozpin's little pets easier.

 **"Guys! Thank Monty above you're okay!" Jaune exclaimed, relief evident in his voice.**

 **"I reckon we're lucky we weren't sent too far away from each other. Otherwise, who knows how long it'd take to find each other!" Neptune commented.**

 **"But what I want to know is, why and how did Ophanimon change our clothes to look like they do now?" Yang asked, gesturing to her new outfit. "Not that I'm complaining. These things are comfy and don't restrict my movements at all, so they must be made from something better than what we get back on Remnant."**

No one said a word about that. Remnant doesn't necessarily make very comfortable huntsmen attire these days. It's like the teachers at those schools for clothing makers are focusing more on fashion over functionality.

Ozpin himself has heard a few complaints like how the school uniforms itch worse than sandpaper underpants. He would know. When he was an academy student, he had foolishly accepted Port's dare to wear underpants made of sandpaper for the whole day.

He's never felt SO relieved to be a teacher in his life. And every time Port tries to dare him, he just hits him over the head with a mallet.

 **Ren stepped up and crossed his arms, his usually serious facade broken for a moment as he input his own idea into the conversation.**

 **"Perhaps our new articles of clothing have something to do with the Digimon Spirits that we are meant to represent. I don't remember anything like this happening to anyone else in Remnant's history."**

 **Jaune blinked at what Ren said. The blonde's surrogate brother brought up a couple of points there, but then again, what would he know about fashion. Jaune usually just goes for what he thinks is most comfortable and practical rather than what is most aesthetically appealing. If Coco heard him say that out loud, she'd probably call the fashion police on him.**

"He's not wrong." Glynda commented.

As a woman herself, she knows all about what kind of clothes go good together, but even SHE understands the need for practicality and comfort over looking good sometimes. And when you're just enjoying a lazy weekend is one of them.

 **"You think? It's weird." Jaune said.**

 **"Ophanimon said we'd have to find the spirits of these Legendary Warriors and meet up with others like us, but where do we even start looking for either of them?" Sun asked.**

 **"Guess we start walking." Jaune suggested.**

 **The others followed Jaune's line of sight and saw a path leading through the trees. It seemed like it would be a good place to start on their search for the Spirits, but some of them, namely Neptune, doubted they'd find much of anything just following a path.**

 **"If sending us to some weird forest is Ozpin's idea of a joke, I am SO not laughing." Neptune growled.**

"Oh, puh-leeze! If that were one of my practical jokes, it would be much more elaborate!" Ozpin exclaimed. "Like that time I put pepper in Port's mustache while he was sleeping."

The Beacon instructors, Taiyang, Qrow, Summer, and even Raven, burst out laughing at the memory of that. It had happened shortly before they had graduated from Beacon. Ozpin wanted payback for the sandpaper underpants dare and got Port back good for it.

"I remember that!" Glynda said, trying to control her giggles. "He couldn't stop sneezing for a WEEK!"

"Ohhh, good one! I should write that down!" Salem praised.

 **"Hey, he didn't send us here! We were brought here by someone named Ophanimon to help protect this place after she sucked us in through that computer screen!" Yang said.**

 **"Who the hell booby traps a computer?!" Neptune demanded.**

 **"Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe that was the way to get to Ophanimon's home world. Maybe this is part of the world she's from." Jaune theorized.**

 **"Definitely strange enough…" commented Sun.**

 **Just then, a distorted voice resounded throughout the area.**

 _ **"Come to me…!"**_

"What was THAT?" Ironwood asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

The others, though equally nervous, merely shrugged in response. They didn't know of any kind of voice that sounded like that. Heck, SALEM has never created any Grimm that could make a voice like that!

Summer had gotten so nervous, she was hiding her face with the hood of her cape, not wanting to face anything scary right now. Say what you will, she was never one for horror or thriller based things in life. And this was no exception!

 **The five hunters in training were instantly on guard as they turned to stand back to back with each other. They drew their weapons, fully expecting to be ambushed by the likes of the White Fang, Ozpin, even the Atlas Military. At this point, they weren't taking any chances.**

"Okay, the White Fang, I can understand. But why would they be anticipating an ambush from me or even Atlas?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out later on in these flicks. We'll just need to wait and see." Ironwood replied.

 **"Like I was saying…" Sun mumbled.**

 _ **"Warrior of Fire, come to me…! Claim my power, and put a stop to the madness of Cherubimon…!"**_

 **Jaune didn't understand what compelled him to do this, but he began to walk towards some bushes where a bright light was coming from. The others looked to where Jaune was walking and jogged to catch up with him.**

 **"Jaune? Where are you going?" Ren asked.**

 **But the blonde boy didn't pay any attention to them. He was fixed on finding the source of the voice and figuring out what to do about it. Upon breaching a small cluster of bushes, Jaune gasped at what he saw.**

 **It was a small statue that looked reminiscent of the upper half of a human warrior on a black, hexagonal pedestal. The armor itself was a fiery red color with yellow trim in the form of a flame design, and it had three white horns on it. One on the forehead and one on each side of the head. Underneath the armor, it looked kind of like a black armorweave mesh to protect the body under a second layer while keeping the armor from coming directly in contact with the body.**

 **"What is that?" Jaune asked himself.**

"Looks like some sort of armor. But what kind of armor is THAT?" Glynda asked.

"I've never seen or heard of any kind of armor like that before." Raven commented.

Salem hummed and stroked her chin in thought. She knew that she should probably pay very close attention to what was going to be said next. It may explain a critical plot point.

 **The others arrived soon after he asked that and gasped at what they were seeing. The armor looked as though it could be more than just armor. It seemed… almost alive! That's when they heard the distorted voice again, but they could tell that it was coming from…**

 **...The ARMOR?!**

 _ **"You have been chosen, Jaune Arc. You are destined to become the Legendary Warrior of Fire, for a great evil has arisen upon the Digital World! This evil is greater than anything you may have faced before! Only through the power of the human spirit and the virtue of human righteousness can this evil be vanquished!"**_

 **"But why me? Why have I been chosen by you? Who are you, anyway?" Jaune asked, genuinely confused by why he'd been chosen.**

"I think that's something we all want to know." Winter commented, finally speaking up.

 _ **"I am, or rather WAS, the legendary warrior of fire known as AncientGreymon. After doing battle with a highly powerful opponent, my power divided itself to form the Legendary Human Spirit of Fire and the Legendary Beast Spirit of Fire. I know not where my Beast Spirit is located, but that spirit along with me will grant you the power needed to slay this great evil and purify its life energy. But you and your friends must be warned! This evil is not of your world. It has great power beyond your understanding! Trust not what you see, Jaune Arc… but what you feel."**_

 **Hearing the genuine belief in the spirit's words, Jaune narrowed his eyes as he grew determined. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an odd looking device in place of his Scroll. It's about the same size as the Scroll, but it has a very small screen at the top, near the center of the device. On the right side of the device is a large button with two smaller ones underneath the screen. On top is what looks like a barcode scanner. The device itself is a combination of crimson and black with a green button in the middle.**

"What's that thing he's holding?" Winter asked.

"I don't know, Ice Queen, but I bet it's important." Qrow said, for once not being drunk.

 **Jaune held out the device with both hands so the scanner was facing the spirit and pressed the big button on the side. A bright beam of light shot from this scanner and seemed to absorb the spirit into it. When the process was done, the Japanese character for fire began to glow in the center of the screen.**

 **"I won't let you down, AncientGreymon. I will protect this world with my very life!" Jaune declared.**

As the tape fizzled out, the group took some time to reflect what they had just seen. It seems like these spirits, from what they gathered from AncientGreymon, were once some very ancient beings that were strong enough to stop a powerful evil from ravaging their world.

But in doing so, they lost their lives and had to split their power into two halves to avoid being lost forever. Guardian Deities, perhaps? Either way, they needed to find out what happens next, and quickly.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope this chapter's a good one. Sorry if their reactions and comments seem a little plain, I'm not very good at writing reactions. By the way, I've been thinking of rewriting one of my other Digimon stories: The Book of Digimon. It's a crossover between Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Digimon Adventure 01. Let me know if you guys think I should rewrite it or just continue it as it is. I'd appreciate the feedback. Anyway, Now I'm gonna work on my next weekly project. God Among Vikings. See you in a week!**_


End file.
